ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Neurogenesis during Development and in the Adult Brain, organized by Drs. Alysson R. Muotri, Kinichi Nakashima and Xinyu Zhao. The meeting will be held in Olympic Valley, California from January 8-12, 2017. The complexity of the brain, with thousands of neuronal types, permits the development of sophisticated cognitive and behavioral repertoires. Neurogenesis, the fundamental phenomenon that creates the brain, starts early during development and continues in the adult life, shaping our networks in close association with the environment. This unique meeting will explore neurogenesis from different perspectives, bringing new insights about the fundamental mechanisms that control normal brain development and that contribute to disease situations when this process is altered. This meeting will bring together scientists working on different aspects of neurogenesis to exchange ideas and facilitate novel collaborative projects. The pairing of this meeting with a concurrent meeting on Transcriptional and Epigenetic Control in Stem Cells will further enhance the opportunity for interactions among researchers from different fields pursuing similar questions.